1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a latch mechanism applied to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electronic device (e.g. a notebook computer), a cover is usually bonded to a housing of the notebook computer, so as to embellish the overall notebook computer.
Fixing members such as screws are usually used to fix the cover onto the housing. However, fixing members would make holes on the housing, which affects the overall appearance of the electronic device. Moreover, when users want to disassemble the cover from the housing, several hand tools are needed to take off the fixing members; likewise, when users want to assemble the cover and the housing together, the hand tools are needed as well, which is rather inconvenient for the users.